


Dashing-frost-iron-thunder

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Fandroki - Freeform, Foursome, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet in which Loki gets fucked by Thor, Fandral and Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashing-frost-iron-thunder

It's been said that Loki slept with everyone, that he let anyone fuck him. It was not true, he was very selective when it came to lovers. It was a privilege to have him and only three men deserved that.

It started with Thor, of course, centuries spent together, that special kind of intimacy between them, the unbreakable bond and a sudden, intense desire that was stronger than guilt. They were so good at keeping it a secret, nobody suspected anything, which is why Fandral decided to make a move and began courting Loki so insistently, as if he expected resistance. Loki smiled at the memory. It was very simple, why have one fair-haired, strong bedmate that could dominate him when he could have two? The choice was obvious. Diving his attention between those two, Loki somehow found enough time to seduce a blacksmith called Anthony. The height difference was unimportant, Anthony was muscular and always a bit filthy and sweaty, he worked so hard, so very hard. The impeccable, pampered prince felt weak just from looking at the smith.

So, he had three lovers, each close to his heart. Loki did not mind lying to them all, he never promised being faithful to any of them and they couldn't expect that of him. Loki craved their affection and company.

Once the idea of a foursome crossed his mind, he knew it had to happen. Sitting at the table, dining with his family, Loki imagined being taken by the three men at once. He could suck one cock, stroke the other and ride the third. They could take turns with him, filling him up until he screamed, taking from him more than he could give.

Loki learnt that it was impossible to dwell upon his miserable life when he was fucked senseless. His mind was reduced to receiving pleasure, freed from the burden of over thinking his countless mistakes.

Anthony agreed before Loki even finished describing his plan. Fandral was keen on seeing him with Thor, still shocked that they really crossed that line. Thor behaved like a big brother- threatened to behead both the fencer and the smith for disgracing his baby brother. Loki sighed, pretending to be offended by Thor's reaction, although he was pleased that Thor genuinely cared about his well-being.

It took some time to convince the Thunderer, yet eventually Loki found himself naked in a bed with his lovers. The initial awkwardness and blushing had its charm but it was not what he expected. They had to be in control, give him orders, it was his role to feel overwhelmed.

He got what he wanted, perhaps even more. His lips stretched around Anthony, a sharp tug at his hair every time he stopped paying attention and tried to pull away to catch a breath or just scream. His arms held tightly by Thor, who was behind him, his thighs gripped by Fandral. Loki was half lying, half sitting on him but there was no eye contact, his face turned to Anthony. At one point Loki thought it was too much for him to bear, he feared they would damage him permanently. He had never done that before, never let two men invade him simultaneously. His hole stretched beyond its limits, two cocks sliding in and out, the pleasure bordering on pain, so intense he was going to come untouched. But that wouldn't end the game. Anthony waited for his turn and knowing Thor's stamina, he would be ready for another round after a few minutes of respite.

Fandral quickened his thrusts, he came undone faster than usual and Loki couldn't blame him. It was like a dream come true for all of them. Loki admitting how perverted and insatiable he was, Fandral greedily filling his mind with images of Loki being fucked by his own brother, Thor claiming his ownership and Anthony, glad that despite his social status, he had some control over a prince.

No jealousy, no resentment, they could all share.


End file.
